


Temperamento

by Eclipse218



Series: Soldados de alquiler [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Accion, Gen, Mision
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse218/pseuds/Eclipse218
Summary: Cuando surgen los problemas, cada cual hace gala de su propio temperamento.
Series: Soldados de alquiler [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385050
Kudos: 3





	Temperamento

Corría a toda la velocidad que podía, manteniendo el sable pistola bajo y apuntando hacia atrás como marcaban los protocolos de seguridad y el sentido común. Cuando la pequeña edificación con su puerta destartalada apareció al fin ante sus ojos, Squall se vio obligado a tomar una rápida decisión.

Iba demasiado deprisa como para detenerse a abrir la puerta de forma convencional, y, de todas formas, la sutilidad no entraba dentro de sus planes, así que sus únicas opciones eran: tirarla abajo de una patada o embestirla con el hombro. La puerta era lo bastante endeble y solo con su peso corporal y la velocidad que llevaba estaba seguro de poder arrancarla de cuajo hiciera lo que hiciera, pero ya tenía un hombro fastidiado, con facilidad para dislocarse, por hacer ese tipo de maniobras y no le parecía inteligente comprometer el otro, así que finalmente optó por transformar su momento en una violenta patada sobre la cerradura.

La puerta se hundió bajo su pie y la fuerza del golpe la arrancó de los goznes e hizo caer casi todo el marco de madera despejando la entrada completamente. Lo cual fue una verdadera suerte pues Seifer venía tras él, pisándole los talones y Squall no dudaba de que si se hubiera encontrado con algún obstáculo en su camino simplemente lo hubiera embestido aunque para ello tuviera que llevárselo a él por delante.

Tal y como sucedieron las cosas, Seifer encontró espacio suficiente entre su compañero y el desnudo marco de la puerta para pasar, aunque tuvo que saltar para evitar el sable pistola que Squall mantenía cerca del suelo.

Confiando en que Seifer se atendría a las instrucciones impartidas, Squall se quedó en el umbral y volvió la vista atrás para comprobar la posición del resto de sus compañeros. Vio llegar en primer lugar a Selphie y, a pocos metros, a Kenan protegiendo su retirada, dándose de vez en cuando la vuelta para frenar el avance de sus perseguidores disparando destructivas ráfagas elementales. Con impaciencia, escuchando los primeros gritos airados de Seifer en el interior del habitáculo enyesado, Squall gritó un perentorio “¡Vamos!” a los dos SeeDs que se aproximaban y tanteó su cuello para pulsar el botón del comunicador.

-¡Lagunamov! ¡Necesitamos cobertura! –gritó. Los soldados que les perseguían estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto y no parecían demasiado intimidados por los erráticos disparos de su compañero. Kenan pareció llegar a la misma conclusión, porque Squall le vio detenerse e indicar a Selphie que continuara corriendo mientras comenzaba una invocación- ¡Sector 2!

-¡Estaremos ahí en un minuto, Squall! –le llegó la voz de Quistis por el auricular en su oído izquierdo.

Y realmente estaban cerca, porque Squall alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de los motores de la nave aproximándose. Agarrando el brazo de Selphie cuando la mujer pasó por su lado, esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Contén a Almasy –ordenó. Era evidente que su antiguo rival había perdido el control de su temperamento. Mejor darle a Selphie una oportunidad para calmarle porque si lo intentaba él mismo, seguramente acabarían llegando a las manos en cinco segundos.

Apenas prestó atención a su _“¡Está hecho!”_ de respuesta y volvió la mirada hacia Kenan justo a tiempo de verle recular al recibir un impacto. Dio un paso en su dirección, pero en ese momento, con un espectacular bramido, el Dracguar se materializó en el campo de batalla y Kenan comenzó a retroceder. El segundo rugido del Dracguar compitió en potencia con los motores del Lagunamov, que se detuvo casi encima del GF. El ataque elemental de la entidad y las torretas de la nave barrieron a la vez las posiciones enemigas.

Kenan llegó junto a él, con la respiración acelerada por la carrera y la adrenalina del combate y una mano ensangrentada cubriendo un lado de su cuello.

-¿Es grave? –inquirió Squall.

-Solo un rasguño –respondió el centrano, con la mirada puesta en las nubes de polvo. Añadió algo en ese extraño idioma suyo y el Dracguar se desmaterializó en un grupo de luces que regresó a él. Quitándose del cuello el comunicador que el disparo había destrozado, se lo mostró- Bendita sea su mala puntería, que les permite realizar proezas como esta.

-¡Se retiran! –Squall escuchó la voz de Quistis en su oído y sujetó el brazo de Kenan alzando una mano para indicarle que aguardara junto a él- Ascenderemos y actualizaré los datos de su posición en cuanto pueda.

-Recibido –volviéndose hacia el centrano, buscó sus ojos y clavó en ellos una mirada de advertencia- Mantente lejos de Almasy, Kenan –el otro asintió e hizo ademán de trasponer el umbral, pero Squall le retuvo a su lado para enfatizar- Pase lo que pase. Es una orden.

Manteniendo su mirada firme mientras su compañero parecía darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, Squall se relajó en cuanto Kenan bajó la mirada y asintió. Atravesando la puerta en primer lugar, Squall se giró cuando la voz del otro llegó hasta él sonando infinitamente razonable:

-No pensaba pegarme con él, Leon.

-Lo sé –haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el lado de la sala opuesto al que ocupaba Seifer que continuaba vociferando y haciendo grandes aspavientos con los que tenía absolutamente amedrentados a los operarios, continuó- Lo que me preocupa es que unas fuerzas con él.

Hyne sabía que contener a Seifer sería bastante complicado sin necesidad de sumarle otro individuo igual de imprevisible y de peligroso que él.

-Y me llamo Squall –refunfuñó. La mueca divertida del centrano mientras se apoyaba en una mesa colocada cerca de un estrecho ventanuco y procedía a recargar sus armas le recordó que la mecha corta que prendía su volátil carácter no era el único rasgo que Kenan y Seifer compartían.

Acercándose a Seifer, que continuaba aterrorizando con sus gritos a los técnicos, Squall tomó nota de la incómoda situación de Selphie, actuando de tope sobre el que Seifer se cernía para lanzar sus invectivas. La marcada diferencia de estatura entre ambos SeeDs le divirtió lo suficiente como para olvidar por un segundo la situación en la que se encontraban… hasta que su mirada se posó en la destinataria de la arisca y aparentemente interminable filípica de su agitado compañero. La ingeniera que lideraba el equipo que les había dado cobertura permanecía en su puesto, sin retroceder como habían hecho sus subordinados, y parecía poco afectada por el hecho de que un SeeD fuertemente armado de casi 1,90 de estatura estuviera tratando de ponerle las manos en el pescuezo mientras soltaba insultos y amenazas que hubieran hecho llorar a un presidiario.

Cuando Squall se detuvo junto a Seifer, la mujer volvió la mirada hacia él.

-Comandante, controle a su…

-Una sola palabra mía bastará para que Selphie se aparte y mi compañero le parta el cuello con las manos desnudas, Rilland –la mujer pareció perder algo de la seguridad de la que hacía gala, pero no retrocedió e, internamente, Squall le reconoció su mérito- Nos debe algunas explicaciones.

-¿Qué explicaciones ni que chocobo muerto? –estalló Seifer, y su codo a punto estuvo de golpear a Squall en la sien cuando hizo un exagerado movimiento para liberarlo del agarre de Selphie. Su dedo señaló a la mujer- ¡Son unos putos traidores, eso es lo que son! ¡Y me las van a pagar! –lanzó una mirada fulminante a los tres técnicos que se apelotonaban en la esquina más lejana- ¡Todos ellos!

-Ingeniera –insistió Squall-, si tiene alguna explicación razonable para…

-¡Oh, claro que sí! –se inmiscuyó Seifer de nuevo- ¡Razonable! ¿Qué te parece “hackeamos vuestro terminal a propósito por error”? ¿Eh? ¿Qué coño necesitas que te expliquen? ¡Está más claro que el agua! ¡Nosotros nos jugamos el pellejo y ellos nos roban los datos!

Antes de que Squall tuviera ocasión de replicar, la ingeniera Rilland se le adelantó:

-No hubierais llegado muy lejos sin nuestro apoyo. ¿Cómo pensabais desconectar la alarma exterior sin hacer saltar el resto del sistema de seguridad? ¿Y teníais acaso las contraseñas necesarias para acceder a la información que necesitábamos? Dependíais de nuestro apoyo en cada paso de esta misión.

-Por eso unimos fuerzas. Vosotros no teníais el músculo para entrar, y nosotros carecíamos de la técnica para hacernos con el material –apuntó Selphie, desde su lugar, abrazada fuertemente a la cintura de Seifer- Cálmate rubito, estoy segura de que la ingeniera aquí presente no pensaba enviar los datos y dejarnos tirados sin un guil después de todo lo que hemos hecho.

La cara de la ingeniera adoptó una mueca victoriosa.

-Ya está hecho, SeeD. Por lo que se refiere a nuestros empleadores, el equipo técnico ha llevado a cabo la misión con éxito mientras los SeeDs perdían su tiempo jugando a los soldaditos contra el ejército de Galbadia.

Seifer dio un paso adelante, arrastrando a Selphie consigo y echó mano a su sable pistola. El miedo se hizo patente por primera vez en la cara de Rilland, que retrocedió detrás de la mesa donde se amontonaba el equipo que habían estado utilizando.

-Los SeeDs no matan civiles, ¿verdad? –se escuchó el atemorizado susurro de uno de los técnicos.

-¡Ja! –soltó Kenan desde su lugar junto al único ventanuco de la estancia- Depende de cuánto apriete el hambre- sus ojos inhumanos prestaban una connotación más macabra todavía a su insinuación y uno de los técnicos empuñó una pistola con mano temblorosa y apuntó a Seifer con ella.

-Baje esa arma –le espetó Squall. A pesar de la distancia y de la mala iluminación, le pareció que el seguro de la pistola estaba puesto, pero uno nunca podía ser lo bastante precavido cuando había armas de fuego implicadas- Kenan…

Lo que fuera a decirle a su compañero abandonó su mente en el momento en que Seifer dio un nuevo paso adelante. El grito de alarma de Selphie fue su único aviso antes de que la menuda mujer perdiera su agarre en el SeeD. Seifer saltó la mesa y tres pistolas abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo.

La pistola del técnico tenía el seguro puesto y solo produjo un anticlimático “clic”.

La pistola de Kenan, con el característico zumbido de la munición iónica, abrió fuego a continuación disparando una única bala en lugar de sus habituales ráfagas. El disparo impactó en la pistola que había alzado otro de los técnicos con fuerza suficiente y en el ángulo preciso para desviarla. La bala disparada por éste alcanzó la lámpara de mesa encendida, sumiendo la habitación en la penumbra.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! –bramó Squall. El brillo azulado de su Lionheart destacando en la semioscuridad le hizo tomar conciencia de que lo había empuñado y volvió a sujetarlo en su anclaje, donde su fulgor se atenuó hasta desaparecer- Arrojen las armas al suelo. –el golpeteo del metal contra la madera cuando las pistolas de ambos hombres alcanzaron el suelo supuso un verdadero alivio y los ojos de Squall se clavaron en la ingeniera- Rilland –advirtió al ver el arma que la mujer sujetaba todavía con ambas manos, apuntándole a él.

-Le estoy… -la mujer se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo y continuó- le estoy apuntando, comandante. ¡Ordene a sus mercenarios que salgan inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Y que os lleve a todos al diablo! –al ver que Squall no se movía del sitio ni parecía especialmente afectado por su amenaza, añadió- No voy a fallar. Está muy cerca. No hace falta ser un SeeD para acertarle a alguien a esta distancia.

-Pero hace falta ser un SeeD – advirtió Kenan- para ser más rápido que otro SeeD –Sus dos pistolas tenían a la mujer en su punto de mira como al descuido.

-¿Está…? –Rilland se volvió hacia Squall de nuevo, el arma en su mano tembló perceptiblemente- ¿Cuán seguro está, Leonhart? ¿Lo suficiente como para jugarse la vida?

Squall se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Créame, Rilland –afirmó destilando frialdad tanto con su voz como con su lenguaje corporal- _yo_ no me estoy jugando nada.

Tras unos segundos de tensa espera, y con un suspiro de derrota, la ingeniera dejó caer el arma al suelo. El seco sonido se vio puntuado por un fuerte golpe cuando Seifer empujó con violencia a uno de los técnicos que habían disparado, estampándole contra la pared. El hombre gimió y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición pero no se libró de recibir un nuevo golpe. Con la mirada clavada en Rilland, Squall permitió que su antiguo rival desahogara su cólera como gustase, pese a las protestas de Selphie. Cualquier sentimiento compasivo que hubiera podido albergar se había esfumado en cuanto las armas de fuego habían hecho su aparición.

-Las manos sobre la pared, Rilland. Con las piernas separadas –ordenó y cuando la mujer obedeció, se acercó a cachearla con brusquedad suficiente como para levantar una airada protesta que ignoró por completo.

Juzgando por los quejidos y lloriqueos de los técnicos, Seifer estaba siendo mucho menos cuidadoso todavía durante su registro. Y no era para menos. Si no hubiera bastado para justificar su maltrato el mero hecho de que los técnicos les hubieran utilizado para obtener los datos y se hubieran apuntado el mérito, y el pago de la misión, la amenaza de Rilland cuando le había encañonado con su arma hubiera podido tener graves consecuencias, de no haber funcionado el farol que tanto Kenan como él se habían marcado.

Conocía las estadísticas de todos los miembros de su equipo y sabía que en las simulaciones con las que se entrenaban todos los usuarios de armas de fuego del Jardín, Kenan era uno de los mejores. Pero ni siquiera el mejor conseguía un porcentaje de éxito mayor del 35% en una situación como la que acababan de enfrentar. Dada la corta distancia que le había separado de Rilland, para hacer realidad la bravata de Kenan, que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la habitación, éste habría tenido que disparar una décima de segundo antes que la ingeniera. Ese nivel de previsión no estaba por encima de sus rápidos reflejos, pero era muy complicado que el éxito de su primer disparo se repitiera nuevamente, sobre todo con una iluminación tan escasa.

-El Lagunamov acaba de tomar tierra a unos 500 metros –informó Kenan.

-Esto es todo, Squall –al mismo tiempo, Selphie dejó sobre la mesa en la que el centrano se apoyaba cinco armas de fuego y dos cuchillos de grandes proporciones.

-Embridadlos a todos. –ordenó Squall y, nuevamente, ignoró las protestas de Rilland como si se hubiera vuelto sordo a su tono de voz- Quédate con Seifer, Selphie. Kenan, conmigo.

Cargando las armas requisadas, recorrió con rápidas zancadas la distancia que le separaba del Lagunamov, ascendió la rampa e hizo un breve alto al lado de Zell, que aguardaba junto al panel de mandos que operaba la plataforma.

-Traemos cuatro prisioneros. Llévalos al compartimento 3, me da igual si no está debidamente acondicionado.

-Está hecho, tío –asintió Zell. A pesar de la curiosidad que no trataba de disimular se abstuvo de hacer preguntas sobre el tema y se dirigió al centrano a continuación- Hey, Kenan. Encantado de verte de una pieza. Cuando tu comunicador se desconectó a Quistis casi le dio un ataque.

-¿Un ataque de qué? –preguntó el centrano extrañado- ¡Oh, vale! Ya lo he pillado –añadió un segundo después.

-Menos mal que tú estás tan perdido con nosotros como nosotros contigo. Así al menos las risas van en las dos direcciones –palmeó el hombro de Kenan al pasar, levantando una nubecilla de polvo y fina arena- Ha sido una misión más ajetreada de lo que esperábamos, ¿eh?

-De principio a fin –asintió el centrano- Más resistencia, más obstáculos, más armas, más carreras y menos guiles de los que esperábamos. No me extraña que Leon al final perdiera la calma.

-Es Squall –le corrigió el comandante, que se había sentado a la sombra y se estaba despojando del equipo de comunicación y del chaleco antibalas que llevaba- Y creo que no he perdido la calma en ningún momento.

-Discrepo –sonrió Kenan- pero corregiré mis palabras. Zell –se volvió nuevamente al artista marcial- Leon perdió la calma, pero lo hizo a su estilo frío, desapasionado e indiferente. Si necesitas hacerte una idea de la medida, prueba con esto: estaba lo bastante furioso como para hacer prisioneros.

-Hablas demasiado –gruñó Squall- Y deja de llamarme Leon de una vez.

La fila compuesta por los prisioneros con sus manos sujetas a la espalda y escoltados por Selphie y Seifer, que no ahorraba empellones en sus espaldas, alcanzó la rampa extendida en el mismo momento en que Quistis se reunía con ellos. La mujer se fundió en un breve abrazo con su pareja y se separó poco después para mirarle a los ojos.

-Estaba preocupada –le confió, ignorando la sonrisilla melosa de Zell, que adoraba las demostraciones de afecto y romance por breves que fueran- Cuando tu comunica… ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –su tono de voz cambió radicalmente cuando el primero de los prisioneros llegó a lo alto de la rampa- ¿Estos no son los técnicos que trabajaban con nosotros?

-Creo que no –le contestó Kenan- Estos son los técnicos que trabajaban _contra_ nosotros.

Mientras Zell les escoltaba hacia el compartimento designado, Seifer se detuvo junto a Quistis y comenzó a soltar:

-No quiero oír ni una mierda sobre trato humanitario o sobre “aliados” o cualquier mierda que se te ocurra, Trepe –mientras hablaba, no dejaba de mover el dedo bajo la nariz de la mujer- El trato más justo que estas ratas se merecen es la caricia de la suela de una buena bota hasta que nos devuelvan el importe completo de la misión: nuestro pago inicial y el suyo, por todos los putos problemas que nos han causado. Tú no te metas, chiflado –añadió con hostilidad cuando Kenan apartó su dedo ofensor de un manotazo.

-Cierra el pico, Seifer –le advirtió el centrano en el mismo tono de voz- Provocaste una situación muy peligrosa ahí dentro con tu despliegue de testosterona. No toda ofensa ha de castigarse con sangre. Aprende a controlar tu temperamento de una vez.

-Ya empezamos de nuevo –suspiró Selphie al ver que Seifer inspiraba hondo y parecía crecer de tamaño mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero.

-¿Y de quién fue el puto comentario sobre comerse civiles que hizo florecer ese lindo campo de pistolas apuntadas contra nosotros? ¡Gilipollas!

-No se lo hubieran creído si no hubieran estado seguros de que tú los ibas a trocear primero con ese pedazo de cuchillo jamonero que llevas pegado a una pistola –a Selphie se le escapó una carcajada mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cabina en el mismo momento en que Kenan giraba la cabeza para añadir-. No te ofendas, Leon.

-Es Squall –apuntó nuevamente el comandante. Dejando su equipo sobre la bancada se situó al lado de Quistis. Su voz reflejó una profunda apatía cuando se limitó a señalar- Si os vais a pelear, por mí no hay problema. Pero solventad vuestra disputa fuera de la nave.

-Sí, claro, para que podamos deciros adiós con la mano cuando despeguéis, ¿verdad? –le espetó Seifer empujando a Kenan con el hombro al pasar junto a él- Como si no supiera cómo te las gastas, Leonhart.

-Tienes el hombro más huesudo de lo que recordaba, Seifer, creo que estás perdiendo masa muscular.

Sin perder ni un ápice de fluidez, Seifer cambió el paso adelante que iba a realizar a continuación por un giro. Su brazo trazó un amplio arco en su intento de golpear a Kenan y tanto el centrano, como Squall y Quistis tuvieron que agacharse para evitarlo.

-¡Ja! Eso ha estado bien. Parecéis un grupo de escuela infantil agachándoos por turno en el baile de fin de curso. –se burló Seifer, internándose en el pasillo por el que Zell había conducido a los prisioneros.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? –exigió saber Quistis.

-A amenizarle el viaje a nuestros queridos invitados –Seifer se despidió mostrándoles el dedo medio y desapareció tras una puerta.

Quistis miró a Squall con alarma, pero su compañero no parecía compartir su inquietud y permanecía distraído contemplando el aire en algún punto a mitad de la rampa. Con un bufido exasperado, la mujer se dirigió a él, ocupando su campo de visión como método más rápido y eficaz de asegurar su atención.

-Te dije que no era buena idea que estuvieran los dos en el mismo equipo.

-¿Por qué? –se sorprendió Kenan- No ha pasado nada –señaló vagamente en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Seifer- No todas las relaciones deben ser sonrisas y buen rollo. Aunque no lo creas, Seifer me cae estupendamente bien. –después de pensarlo un segundo, añadió- Incluso si él tampoco se lo cree.

-Las habilidades de ambos eran necesarias. –replicó Squall ignorando el apunte de su compañero.

-Sus temperamentos son demasiado inestables…

-Un temperamento no es una silla de tres patas –protestó Kenan, lanzándole una mirada de enojo a su esposa.

-Pues si tienen problemas para controlarse, tendrán que demostrar más profesionalidad que los demás –zanjó Squall la cuestión como si la intervención del centrano no hubiera tenido lugar.

-Ya demostré todo lo que tenía que demostrar cuando aprobé mis exámenes, gracias.

-Los equipos deben funcionar de forma coordinada, -Quistis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dirigió a Squall como si Kenan no pintara nada en la conversación- sin peleas internas que pongan en peligro la misión.

-¿Se me permite señalar que Seifer y yo _nunca_ hemos llegado a las manos?

-Pues el día que pongan en peligro una misión con sus excesos temperamentales, deberán afrontar las consecuencias –Squall se encogió de hombros como si su argumento fuera suficiente como para no darle más vueltas a la cuestión.

-No como otros, aquí presentes, ¿eh, Leon? –continuó Kenan con sus intentos de meter baza.

-El problema –Quistis alzó la barbilla mientras desafiaba a Squall con la mirada- es que las consecuencias no las van a afrontar ellos solos. El mundo no funciona así, Squall, abre los ojos de una vez.

-¡Eh! Siento un picor extraño. Me parece que si estornudo un poco fuerte se me saldrá el Dracguar por la nariz y se os comerá a los dos de un bocado.

-No sé qué estás tratando de implicar con eso, Quistis. Quizás te sorprenda saber que leo todos los informes que pasan por mi despacho.

Alzando los ojos al cielo en un gesto de exasperación, Kenan les dejó discutiendo y se dirigió con paso rápido y decidido hacia la cabina de mando del Lagunamov. Tomando asiento al lado de Selphie, que ocupaba el lugar del piloto, se inclinó sobre la consola de mandos y pulsó el botón que activaba el intercomunicador de la nave.

-Estimada tripulación, prisioneros y roedores no autorizados que corretean por el almacén 2-B –anunció- El Lagunamov despegará en cinco minutos exactos –mientras hablaba manipulaba los mandos de la consola de despegue. El contador digital se iluminó y comenzó su cuenta atrás. A continuación pulsó el botón para recoger la rampa de forma remota y continuó- Para los más bisoños y para los desconocedores en general de la ingeniería esthariana, os informo que hay agarraderas a vuestra disposición en todas las paredes orientadas al oeste, y que todas las sillas están atornilladas pero no todas disponen de cinturón de seguridad. Somos todos mayorcitos y no necesito recordaros que durante el despegue no se debe usar el cuarto de baño, hacer el pino (Zell, estás en mi pensamiento) ni, en general, quedaros plantados de pie diciendo chorradas y hablando de los demás como si no estuvieran presentes. Eso es todo. Ahora voy a demostrar mi profesionalidad poniendo este cacharro en el aire. Feliz vuelo. ¡Ah! Y Seifer, no hace falta que te sujetes a nada. Ahí donde estás, en el país de los tontos, no notarás la incomodidad del despegue.

Desconectando el intercomunicador, se ciñó el cinturón de seguridad y le hizo un gesto a Selphie para que hiciera lo propio.

-Agárrate bien, compañera –advirtió, con la mirada clavada en la cuenta atrás- Porque este va a ser un viaje que vais a recordar por mucho tiempo.

Y Selphie tragó saliva con fuerza cuando vio que la mano de Kenan se desplazaba hacia la palanca que activaba la ignición del vuelo espacial.


End file.
